


Dead Boys Silence

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim thinks that if silence was a person then that person would be a resident of Wayne Manor. The halls are empty and empty of laughter or rushed footsteps that ones echoed around when Dick could look at the manor without feeling ill and Jason was alive.</p><p>Sometimes Bruce tips his head, just slightly, like he was waiting for someone to say something or to listen to someone talk. Most of the time his lips quirk in an almost frown and other times Tim can see something deep and hurting in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Boys Silence

 ---

Tim thinks that if silence was a person then that person would be a resident of Wayne Manor. The halls are empty and empty of laughter or rushed footsteps that ones echoed around when Dick could look at the manor without feeling ill and Jason was alive.

Sometimes Bruce tips his head, just slightly, like he was waiting for someone to say something or to listen to someone talk. Most of the time his lips quirk in an almost frown and other times Tim can see something deep and hurting in his eyes.

It’s obvious to those that have the training that he forces in to Tim and the people closest to him see; he’s waiting for Dick to laugh or Jason to make a bad joke back.

He’s waiting for his sons.

The son that won’t come home and the other one cant, for all that he might want to. Death is a fickle thing.

Tim can feel Bruce’s eyes on him on days like that. A heavy weight that he has to carry and the even heavier knowledge that he can never be who Bruce wants him to be. He wants him to be his son, his Robin, his partner.

He wants to turn around and see his son, the dead boy he cant avenge.

Sometimes Tim thinks that Bruce would wouldn’t pause if he was ever given the chance to put Tim in Jason’s place and have Jason here now.

Sometimes Tim  is scared because sometimes he that he wouldn’t blame Bruce if it was to happen, sometimes he thinks that he would make the same choice.

 ---


End file.
